Loving the Enemy
by BloodyDreams321
Summary: Hermonie has been abused by her farther for many years and she can no longer keep pretending that everything is alright, but she has no one to turn to or so she thinks.DH warning rape
1. Hell Home

Disclaimer I don't own any of J.K Rowlings characters although I wish I did

Loving the Enemy 

Chapter One

Hermonie Granger sat huddled in a corner of her room. It was nearly midnight and she knew he would be coming soon and she knew that she couldn't stop him so she sat and waited. "This was sick," she kept saying to herself, why does he do this to me he's suppose to love and protect me; I'm his daughter after all. Sure when I was little I could be tricked into his little lies about how I was a bad little girl and deserved it, and that I shouldn't tell because everyone will know what a dirty girl I am. Now I'm older and know better, but I can't tell I don't know what wrong with me, it's against the law I'm underage and still his daughter. But I can't bring myself to tell anyone maybe I'm am dirty, maybe I do deserve this, but why I've never done anything wrong.

The floorboards start to creak, bringing Hermonie out of her trance, she whimpered as the doorknob turned and it was then she realized that she hadn't told anyone was because she was terrified of him. Then the door opened, and there he was, standing with an evil grin looking all over her body. He grabbed her by the hair and she whimpered and her father smacked her hard and told her to be silent, she shut up instantly. He ripped off her clothes and he pushed into her hard, silent tears, streamed down her face as her farther did all theses horrible things to her. When he had finished he said "See you in the morning darling" as if nothing had happened. She just laid there thinking about how this had been a routine ritual for the past 11 years of her life, It had started when she was only five and couldn't defend herself wasn't smart enough to do anything about it. Now she was 16 years old and still hadn't done anything about it, thank god hogwarts was starting tomorrow and she would be going back with all her friends.

She drifted to sleep at this thought and had wonderful dreams about what would happen this year at hogwarts.

There was pounding on her door her mother was telling her to get up. "All right, I'm up"

She got up and put on a gray t-shirt then a gray sweatshirt, she put on black pants, and then walked over to her mirror to see her latest bruise. It wasn't to bad so she just put cover-up over it and applied so black eyeliner and mascara. She took one last look over herself and realized that she was much paler and had lost a lot of weight, she sighed she looked like crap and she knew that Harry and Ron would bug her about it until they saw her eat properly. She also had a feeling Ginny would notice something was wrong. Hermonie didn't know why but this summer she just stopped caring how she looked or if she ate something, she just gave up.

"Hermonie are you ready we have to go." She grabbed all her thing that were all neatly packed from the night before, ran downstairs and got into the car.

They pulled up to the train station they said there goodbyes and hugs and kisses were exchanged, then Hermonie got on the train and started searching for Harry and Ron.


	2. Train Ride

**Loving the Enemy**

**Chapter 2**

Hermonie wandered around the train, looking for Ron and Harry. She had been looking for them for over 10 minutes and they hadn't turned up yet. She sighed and found the next empty compartment and sat down. Hermonie stared out the window of the train, reflecting on another one of her horrible summers with her farther. She just couldn't understand what she ever did to her farther to make him hate her so much that he would violate her night after night. She shuddered at the thought of going back to her house for winter break. What was she going to do?

Suddenly the compartment door slammed open, it was Ron and Harry. "Hello Hermonie" the both said in unison. "Hello boys, where were you, I searched practically the whole train and where's Ginny at." "Sorry Hermonie didn't mean to worry you, we were just a bit late and Ginny's talking to some of her friends so it might just be the three of us, Hey Hermonie what happened to your face there a bruise on it." Hermonie thought frantically for a reason why there was a bruise there, well I could just tell them but what her farther had said about her being dirty and deserving it pushed out that idea. She looked up at Ron and Harry who looked at her expectantly waiting for an answer. " Oh, this you mean, oh well I got hit by a…. um baseball." Ok lame excuse she thought to herself but desperate times call for desperate measures. "Oh" said Harry but Hermonie could see the uncertainty in both of their faces. "Uh excuse me guys but I have to go to the restroom, see ya in a few minutes okay." They both still looked uncertain but nodded their heads, Hermonie hurried out of the compartment.

Wow that was close she thought to herself, what would all her friends say if they found out that she was a dirty little slut. They would certainly never talk to her again and she couldn't bear the thought of that. With all this going on her head Hermonie failed to notice the person coming right towards her, causing her to collide with the person. "All you all right, sorry I wasn't watching where I was going" Hermonie babbled looking down at her feet until she heard the person say something. "You had better be sorry mudblood, I'm going have to burn these robes now, you insolent little slut." Hermonies heart stopped as she heard this, he knew, but how could he know there's no way he could know. For starters no one knew about what her father did to her. While Hermonie was having a silent war in her head, Malfoy stopped and looked up Hermonie since she hadn't said a word since he had started throwing insults at her. He looked into her eyes and pure terror fill them as she dazed off obviously in deep thought. Malfoy went up to and shook her hard and yelled Granger at Hermonie until he got her attention. "So then something scaring the poor little mudblood" Malfoy said with a smirk "Care to share yours secret, I wont tell, I promise." Hermonie backed away " I don't know what your talking about Malfoy, go pick on some of the first years, its what your best at." She spat at him. He glared at her and was about to yell at, when the compartment door opened and Ginny ran in. "Oh Hermonie, there you are, I was looking." "Hey Ginny, what's up" Hermonie said as she scurried away from Malfoy.

"What were you and Malfoy talking about" Ginny asked. "Oh nothing, just him being his normal stuck up, asshole slytherin self, that all." Hermonie answered. " Is everything all right, you look a little, skinnier than when I last saw you" Ginny asked a little concerned. "Oh yeah I'm fine, just a little under the weather, that's all" Hermonie answered. "Your sick, maybe you should go to Madame Pomfery's, so she can give you something, never good to be sick, Hermonie!" Ginny shrieked. " What, What is it Gin what's wrong?" "Your face oh my gosh what happened, that is a really nasty bruise, did somebody hit you? What happened, talk to me, you Know you can tell me anything right?" Ginny questioned. "Of course I know that Gin, oh and this bruise its nothing, Just fell and hit my head, that's all, really I'm fine nobody hit me." "Oh okay, well did you get your head looked at, because I read somewhere that if you hit you r head hard enough you can get brain damage" Ginny babbled on and on about it, until they reached the compartment and Hermonie, told her that she should go change her robes, so Ginny took off to go change.

While Hermonie scrambled into a bathroom changing into her robes and touching up her make-up, then using a charm to conceal the bruise. " So mudblood, what happened to the bruise, it suited you quite well." Malfoy said and grabbed her roughly and pushed her into an empty compartment. What was he doing Hermonie thought to herself, what does he want. "So Granger gonna tell me what happened, and don't give me all that bull about falling and hitting your head cause I know that it isn't true." "How should you know Malfoy and since when did you give a damn?" "I know because I saw the knuckle imprints and I don't care just a little concerned that's all." "Oh yeah well its none of your business and why are you being so nice to me?" Hermonie asked, starting to worry this wasn't Malfoy, he's a prick. "I act differently when my friends aren't around and fine don't tell me, bye Granger," he said as the train came to a halt and he walked of the compartment. Wow that was a fast train ride Hermonie thought as she rushed of the compartment to meet up with Harry and Ron.


	3. Freakout

**Loving the Enemy**

**Chapter 3**

Hermonie caught up with Ron and Harry after she rushed out of the compartment to gat away with Malfoy. Her mind was racing; she couldn't wrap her mind around what had just happened. Why did he care? Was he going to corner me again? Would he tell anyone that I hadn't fell? That it wasn't a careless accident? That it was so much more than just a silly accident. Hermonie was so lost in her thoughts she couldn't hear Harry and Ron asking her if she was ok, Ron grabbed here and Hermonie flinched. "Relax Hermonie it's just me, Ron. Are you ok? What's wrong? And don't say its nothing because there is something wrong I can tell, by the way you were stuck inside your head like that, the bruise, and all the weight you've lost. Please don't lie to me, tell me what's going on?"

Hermonie pulled away violently, " I don't know what your talking about Ron!" Hermonie screamed. "Why don't you just leave me the hell alone? There's nothing wrong with me. I already told you what happened. So just get lost." Hermonie started running towards a carriage that would take her to Hogwarts, she quickly got in to one without seeing who was in it. While Ron was left behind with Harry, both shocked at what had just happened.

Hermonie took a deep breath, and tried to control her emotions to keep herself from crying and then she heard the voice that she dreaded "Granger"

AN:Sorry about the wait, I've just been really busy and I promise to update lots.


	4. Carriage Ride

Loving the Enemy

Chapter 4

Crap, Hermonie thought, I am stuck in a carriage with Draco Malfoy. A stuck up, prick slytherin, who now all the sudden cares about what's wrong with me, CRAP.

"Granger" Malfoy drawled with his annoying voice. "So Granger it seems that we have lots of time to discuss who gave you that bruise, that I saw earlier, don't we?"

Hermonie was starting to feel sick, she couldn't tell him or anyone for that matter. It was out of the question, they would all hate her. Ron and Harry would never speak to her, what would Ginny think? Oh god what am I going to do? Hermonie started to panic, tears started to form. I will not cry she repeated over and over in her head. I will not.

"Hermonie what's wrong? Please tell me I just want to help." Draco said softly.

"You want to help?" Hermonie cracked up "That's a good one Malfoy, but please forgive me if I'm not buying your little act. You've treated me like dirt since the day we first met and you expect me to believe you just want to help. Yeah right."

Draco sighed and said "Listen Hermonie I know it's hard for you to believe but I am trying to change, I woke up one morning and realized how much I hated myself and how much I was like my father, I cant be like him Hermonie, I just cant. I really do want to help, so if you want to talk I am here."

Hermonie sat there in silence shocked by Draco's little confession she just couldn't believe it. "What the hell happened to you over the summer?" She asked.

Suddenly the carriage came to a halt. "Well talk about it later, ok Hermonie?"

And after saying that, Draco quickly got out of the carriage without waiting for an answer from her and left her stunned and confused.

Hermonie composed herself and then also quickly exited the carriage and made her way up to Hogwarts.


	5. Dinning Hall

Loving the Enemy

Chapter 5

Hermonie made her way up to Hogwarts, she was trying to get to the dinning hall before it filled up, she wanted to get a good seat, hopefully next to her friends. Hermonie was trying to figure out what she was going to say to Ron and Harry.

Hopefully they aren't to angry, Hermonie thought. I'll apologize and that will be that end of it she thought. She was walking fast now just pushing her way through all of the other students who just happened to be in her way, she was definitely not in the mood to be polite today.

While pushing her way through other students a certain slytherin caught her gaze, which she quickly averted and then her thoughts were directed elsewhere. She thought about what Malfoy said, she wondered if he was serious about his offer. It would be nice to tell someone she thought, she was so tired of keeping this secret. She was so tired of life; she was always tired and so drained of energy. She couldn't sleep anymore, she was plagued by nightmares, she was scared too sleep. And she hardly ate anything anymore, food was so tasteless now, she couldn't stand it anymore. Over the summer she had tried to kill herself over the summer, swallowed a whole bottle of sleeping pills, but that bastard had come and saved her life.

But Hermonie had another problem; she had a secret addiction, a very serious addiction. She wondered if could tell Malfoy about that. Would her think she was a freak, she couldn't tell anyone about that, no one would understand.

Hermonie finally made her way through all the other students to the entrance of the dining hall, where the year would begin and all the first years would be placed into their houses.

She saw Ron and Harry sitting down. She ran up to them. "Listen Ron, I'm so sorry about earlier I didn't mean it, I'm just tired and have a lot on my mind, that's all. I didn't mean to snap, forgive me?"

"Of course Hermonie, I was just worried about you is all, I didn't mean to push you." Ron said, but he still looked extremely concerned. "Thanks Ron" Hermonie said, she was so relived. Ron told her to sit down and she did, right between Ron and Ginny.

"I can't wait to get some food in you Hermonie, you look like you haven't eaten a thing in weeks." Ginny said, looking over extremely emaciated friend. She's not to far off Hermonie thought.

Dumbledore started his little speech thing and Hermonie just tuned it out and went back to her thoughts. She started thinking about Malfoy again, she really wanted to know what happened to him over the summer. But then she would actually have to talk to him, which could be risky. But it was to late Malfoy was already entangled in Hermonie's thoughts and she was going to find out what his secret was.

AN: I just wanted to thank everyone for the reviews and support, so than you very much.


	6. Night Time Visits

Loving the Enemy

**Chapter 6**

**Finally they were able to get out of the dinning hall and go up to their dormitories and get some rest. Hermonie was exhausted and really needed some rest, the day was just very overwhelming and she had a lot on her mind, well mostly just Malfoy. **

**Suddenly someone grabbed her arm, Hermonie gasped in shock, "Relax Granger its just me, Malfoy. I came to finish our conversation." Draco pulled her into an empty classroom and pushed her onto a chair. **

"**So Granger lets talk, I have a lot of questions and I would really like them to be answered if you don't mind, even though I am sure you do mind. But anyways first off…."**

"I don't think so Malfoy you cant just expect me to sit here and pour out my heart and soul to you and bla bla. You just cant, it's not fair of you to ask me to do that it's actually quite rude. I'm not going to change just like that and all the sudden just trust you just because you say so that's ridiculous. You have to earn my trust I don't hand it out like candy. Jeez Malfoy I thought you were smart, besides for all I know this could be just a horrible joke that your trying to pull, and I will not be fooled like that Malfoy."

" Are you done yet?" Malfoy asked impatiently. "Well yes I suppose I am." Hermonie replied nervously. "Ok great thanks for that little rant of yours Granger, it was really entertaining. And I know I've been a real jerk to you ever since I first met you and I'm sorry I really am, it was wrong of me and I should of treated you that way. And well Hermonie I'm not sure to prove to you how I've changed I thought this would be enough. I know it will be hard to earn your trust but I want to try. And no this isn't a joke I have changed. I'm worried about you Hermonie and so is everybody else I just want to know what's going on with you. I can tell there's something wrong it's just so obvious I mean just look at you. Its looks you weigh 60 pounds my goodness and it looks like you haven't slept in years".

Hermonie sat there stunned, she couldn't believe he noticed all that and what he had said. She couldn't get her head wrapped around the fact that he cared it was just bizarre. "Well Malfoy I am kind of tired now that you mention it, I think I'm going to go to bed"

"Wait just one second Granger. Will you meet me here again tomorrow night, Please Hermonie?"

"Umm Ok maybe Malfoy. Night" Hermonie quickly excited the room and quietly made her way up to thee dormitories.


	7. Nightmares

**Loving the Enemy**

**Chapter 7**

**Once Hermonie got back to the dormitory, she rushed up to her room and immediately got ready for bed, her mind racing the whole entire time.**

**Maybe she could try this thing out with Draco she thought, he could be serious about this, I could finally tell someone she thought. Maybe he would even help her she thought, maybe he would whisk her away and save her from her evil father just like in a fairytale Hermonie thought and then laughed hysterically out loud in the girls bathroom. Wow Hermonie thought I sure am getting ahead of myself, I'm thinking crazy thoughts absolutely ludicrous. Get a grip Mionie she thought to herself, I'm not even going to go and talk to him tomorrow, so just snap out of it, I'm not going to fall for it.**

**Hermonie went back into her room, jumped in bed and laid there, trying to get some sleep, she had a big day tomorrow she needed the sleep. Hermonie finally drifted off into a deep sleep.**

"**NO! STOP!" Hermonie screamed waking up the whole, some of the girls rushed to wake her up, but she was thrashing in her bed and no one could get near her. "Hermonie!" One of the girls screamed "Wake Up! Its just a nightmare" Hermonie finally stopped thrashing because she fell off the bed and she woke right up, she sat on the floor sobbing. "Hermonie? Are you ok?" another girl said. "Yeah, I'm fine it was just a bad dream, sorry just go back to bed." Hermonie choked out through her sobs. "Hermonie we have to get up anyways breakfast will be out soon, Are you sure your ok?" the girl repeated. "Yeah" Hermonie said and rushed out of the room to the bathroom, she jumped in the shower and tried to scrub off the invisible filth that was on her. She scrubbed herself raw, her skin turned pink and finally she was satisfied, she wrapped a towel around herself and went back to her room, which was thankfully empty. **

**Hermonie got dressed in her school uniform, and gathered all her books and all the things she needed threw it in a pack and made her way to the dinning hall to go eat or try to at least.**

**Hermonie got to the dinning hall and sat between Ron And Ginny. She picked up a piece of toast and started to nibble at it. **

**Ginny Stared at her and then asked quietly "Hermonie I heard the screams this morning and I found out it was you. What's wrong? What happened are you ok?"**

**But Hermonie was distracted by a certain slytherin who was staring at her, they locked eyes and Hermonie couldn't turn away from his gaze. "Hermonie?" Ginny spoke a little louder and then turned to look at what Hermonie was staring at. **

"**Is Draco Malfoy, scum of the earth staring at you?" Ginny gasped. **

**Hermonie quickly averted her gaze. "Who knows" Hermonie said coolly. "Anyways Gin I'm fine really it was just a bad dream honest." Hermonie answered hoping her friend would buy her answer. "Well anyways Gin I have to get going, Bye" Hermonie quickly exited the hall and made her way to her class. **


	8. Lakeside View

**Loving the Enemy**

**Chapter 8**

**Hermonie went through the whole day in a daze, she just couldn't concentrate she had too much on her mind. She couldn't believe it but she was actually excited to see Malfoy tonight. She wanted to know if he would actually show up. Would she even show up? She thought to herself. **

**Hermonie didn't raise her hand all day, talk to anyone or even do any work or take notes she just took a seat and sat there thinking, locked away in her mind. No one seemed to notice until Potions with Snape. "Granger!" Snape said angrily. "Are you bored, Miss Granger? Do you feel that you don't need to listen to me, that what i am saying is not important? Because although i am enjoying the lovely silence, i still don't like to be ignored." Snape said snappily. "Sorry Professor Snape." Hermonie replied through gritted teeth."Just make sure it doesn't happen again understood?." Snape said "Yes sir."**

**Finally Potions ended and Hermonie had a break. Hermonie got an apple from the dinning hall and went out to sit by the lake underneath the big oak tree. She sat there staring out at the lake and retreated back her thoughts. She was really dreading the rest of her day she didn't really want to be here or anywhere for the fact she just wanted to leave and go to a place where no one knew her and she could make up a new identity for herself, a place where her father could never find her, a place she could just hide from all her troubles and make new friends and find that perfect guy and have her perfect family. She wasn't quite sure if she wanted to be apart of the wizardry community anymore, she wasn't sure who she was anymore, she was tired of being perfect and knowing everything she was ashamed to say it but she was also tired of her friends.**

**Hermonie heard someone come up from behind her, she sat there being silent hoping that whoever it was would just go away. "Hermonie?" a familiar voice said. " Draco, what a surprise." Hermonie said dryly. "Mind if i sit?" Draco asked politely. " Yeah i do actually. I would like to be by myself if you don't mind." Draco sat down next to her any ways , but not close, close enough so her could touch her if wanted to but not close enough to were fhe would feel unsafe. " What do you want Draco?" Hermonie spat out angrily. " I just want to talk to you I've already said this many times but since i know you wont I'll jzjust talk. I love it here its beautiful at this time of year. Its a great place to think, I've sat out here many times and always been really relaxing and i have been able to clear my mind its great." Draco said cheerily. They sat there in silence for a moment and the Hermonie broke it. " Yes it is quite beautiful, i love it out here that why i hate the winter because the lake freezes and all the pretty things die, its awful." Hermonie said. " Not all the pretty things die Hermonie, you don't." He said seriously. Hermonie stared at him for a second wondering what to say and then said Something cant die if their already dead inside." She got up and quietly got up and left **

**It was the end of the day and Hermonie was really nervous that she would have to say Draco again she just couldn't decide how she felt about all this but she really could use another friend since she was currently fed up with all her friends. **

**Draco came up from behind her and pulled her into another empty classroom.**

**"Hermonie we should talk..."**

**AN: Ciffhanger, sorry guys but ill try and update really soon.**


	9. Bonding, well almost

**Loving the Enemy**

**Chapter 9**

Draco pulled her in the empty classroom and immediately sat down. They sat there in silence for a couple of minutes; Hermonie was really interested Draco had definitely caught her attention. She really wanted to know what had this little slytherin boy so worked up and conflicted.

"Hermonie…" Draco started but then stopped again. He looked up at her and she saw on his face a look of pure anguish, she wondered what had Draco so torn up; she was actually a little concerned. "You know Malfoy you don't have to tell me anything I mean I wont force you. You obviously are having some second thoughts about sharing, and I'm totally cool with that, I understand if you change your mind." Hermonie said gently.

Draco laughed dryly to himself. " You know I've been going over this all day in my head, you know preparing myself and figuring out what I was going to say to you and now that you're here and in front of me, its just so hard to find those words and now I've lost all my courage that I had earlier. Isn't that funny?" He said and then laughed again.

Hermonie sighed and said. " Trust me Malfoy I know where your coming from I know exactly where your coming from. I do that everyday I rehearse over and over again in my head until its perfect and I couldn't possibly screw it up and I think to myself everyday this is the day I'm going to tell someone. Today's a new day and I can do it I can tell someone. And everyday I change my mind at the last minute, convince myself no one cares, no one will listen, but I never try and test those theories. I find it more sad than funny actually." Hermonie said quietly.

Draco smiled at her; it was more of a sad smile though rather than one where you can tell it produced out of happiness, more of a fake smile. " You know Hermonie I think we have more in common than you realize. I do that a lot too. And yes it is pretty sad pretty pathetic actually."

Hermonie laughed. " Me and you? Have anything in common? Please Malfoy don't try and kid yourself. You're a narcissistic prick who's posing as a nice guy, which by the way is the most pathetic thing of all time. Maybe you should think more about that than trying to trick me into telling you something that is none of your business." Hermonie spat out coldly. "Honestly I was falling for it I really was Malfoy, but then I did a reality check and realized what the hell I was doing."

Draco glared at her for a second and then opened his mouth but closed it again and then he spoke. "Really Hermonie, I'm not just sure what to do to convince you that I want to help I mean I'm sorry I give a crap and yeah I know how selfish of me to try and change and actually give a damn about someone. No you're right Hermonie I'm so sorry I tried to help. My god Hermonie grow up. You know what's really pathetic is that your so scared of giving people a chance and as soon as you open up to someone you just shove them and there chance away, that's what's really sad. How you just box up and every feeling and just deal with it yourself and probably not in a good way, I saw the marks on your arms Hermonie were those accidents to Hermonie? Huh, were they?" Draco stormed out of the room leaving a very stunned and unhappy Hermonie.

AN: Thanks for all the support guys!!!


	10. Reuniting

**Loving the Enemy**

**Chapter 10**

**Hermonie didn't talk to Malfoy again for two weeks and those two weeks were the most miserable two weeks of her entire life. For the first week Every time she saw him at the dinning hall he'd be looking down or talking to some of his friends, she desperately hoped he would meet her gaze, and she wished he would pull her into an empty classroom and talk to her. She felt awful about what had happened and what she had said to Malfoy. He was just trying to help and she had to be stupid and be mean to him and push him away. She also had reflected a lot on what he had said to her and she knew it was right, she knew that he knew her better than most people and she was quite frightened by that because she didn't know how he had figured her out, she was hoping he hadn't figured out anything else. And she wondered how he'd seen her arms she very careful to cover up those scars.**

**By the second week Hermonie had begun to lose hope. Maybe he would never talk to her again; maybe she had upset him that much she really hoped that wasn't the case. She had to do something she thought. **

**During the two week period Hermonie and Draco didn't talk, Hermonie didn't talk to anyone kept to herself didn't pay attention in class, didn't do her homework and by this time her friends were very worried. Ginny kept trying to talk to her but Hermonie just kept pushing her away and even started avoiding her. Ginny was concerned but also very hurt by this, she loved Hermonie dearly but she didn't know how long she could take this. Ron and Harry just gave up completely; they just weren't sure what to do and didn't want to upset her more than they already had.**

**Finally Hermonie decided that she would be the one to pull Draco into an empty classroom. She just had to build up the courage to do it. And find Draco and an empty classroom. So Hermonie began to wander the halls looking for Draco. She wasn't really sure where she could find him it was dark by now and people were heading up to there dormitories and Hermonie was afraid that she might have missed him, but she kept wandering anyways. Finally she heard his voice her was talking to one of his friends. She turned the corner and she caught his eye. **

**"Well I should be going so ill se you later." He said with eyes on her the entire time. By now Hermonie's heart was racing and she was now officially freaking it out. She had lost what she was going to say. Draco walked up to her "so was this an accident or did you come looking for me?" Hermonie's eyes widened. "Looking" She whispered quietly. "Lets go somewhere a little more private" Draco said and then pulled her down a hallway into another empty classroom. **

**"So why did you come looking for me?" Draco demanded. Wow he really wasn't going to make this any easier for her was he? Hermonie thought about it for a few seconds and tried to figure out what she was going to say. She wasn't going to utter a single word until she was ready and Draco understood that, so he waited patiently for Hermonie to get her thoughts together and in order.**

**Finally she started to speak and then stopped. "Well… Umm…. I…" She hesitated thought for a minute that took a deep breath and started again.**

**"Well I just wanted to say I'm sorry because I know how hard your trying and I know your not trying to play a mean joke on me and that at your just trying to help me but I'm more trouble than I am worth." Hermonie said and than took another deep breathe and looked down at the ground and started up again " I didn't mean to push you away I just cant help it sometimes and I' sorry. I'm trying to but you know it's just hard." She stopped and sat down.**

**Draco sighed and then said, " I know your trying Hermonie, and I know it's hard but you'll get through it, you want to know how I know that?" He asked**

**Hermonie nodded yes.**

**"Because you're strong Hermonie and us being here right now proves that and how strong you are." Draco said confidently.**

**"Thanks Draco but that's not entirely true, I am quite weak actually, and like you said before I am quite pathetic and sad and that's all very true and I know it." Hermonie stated in a matter of fact tone.**

**"Hermonie that's not true I was just really angry when I said that I really didn't mean it. And I am sorry about the things I said before they were all wrong. I was just so angry at you that's all I really didn't mean it." Draco said sincerely.**

**"Look Draco its kind of getting late maybe we should head back to our dorms." Hermonie said quietly.**

**"Sure lets go." He stood up and opened the door for her and then they walked out together and Draco walked her to her dorm and they both said goodnight and agreed to meet again tomorrow night.**


	11. The Letter

**Loving the Enemy**

**Chapter11**

Hermonie woke up the next morning actually in a good mood, she got up brushed her teeth and then got in the shower. As she stood in the shower she thought about Malfoy and she was so glad that he was in her life and amazingly enough she was kind of starting to trust him. She turned off the shower got out and dried herself off and then got dressed. Hermonie made her way down to the dinning hall Ginny waved at her to come sit by her. And Hermonie did something amazing that Ginny thought would never happen again, Hermonie spoke to her actually spoke to her. "So Gin how are you doing?" Ginny looked her shocked and then said "Oh I'm pretty good how are you?" Hermonie smiled and said. "I'm doing alright."

Owls flew into the hall carrying mail. "Look Hermonie it looks like you have got some mail." Ginny said as an owl flew down and gave Ginny a package and then a owl flew down and gave Hermonie a letter.

Hermonie ripped open the letter she wasn't sure who it was from so she was eager to read it.

_Dear Miss Granger, _

_It is with great distress in which I write this letter to you in, unfortunately there has been a horrible accident and I am sorry to inform you that your parents have been gravely hurt. Your parent were involved in a car accident and although great effort was put forth to save their lives, they were too far-gone and they have passed. I am so sorry to inform you this way but it was the only way possible since I cannot locate your school. I would like to offer you a place to stay I am your mothers brother, so that would make me your uncle. We had a disagreement long ago and that is why we have never met. Please write back. I am so sorry for your loss._

_Sincerely, Your Uncle Herbert._

Hermonie took a deep breath she couldn't decide whether to smile or cry. She couldn't decide if she was happy or sad, she had no idea how to feel all she knew was she didn't want to live with this guy she didn't even know.


	12. Secrets Revealed

**Loving the Enemy**

**Chapter 12**

**Hermonie walked out of the great hall, she was shocked she just kept going over in her head what the letter had said, her parents were dead, and her father was dead. Her abusive, alcoholic, rapist father was dead. She just went through the day in a daze, she had no idea what to feel. She couldn't decide if she was sad.**

**Finally it was the end of the day and Hermonie was walking back to her dormitory and she passed a big group of first years and saw Draco up ahead in the hallway. She smiled at him and then fainted.**

**Draco picked up Hermonie and rushed her to the nurse, he bust open the doors to the infirmary. "Madam Pomfrey, Madam Pomfrey!" Draco started shouting as soon as he got there. "Calm down, calm down, now what seems to be the problem. Oh dear, what happened?" She asked as soon as she saw Hermonie. "Lay her down on the bed quickly now. Now leave, come back tomorrow. Out!" She kicked Draco out and quickly went to Hermonie.**

**Hermonie woke up the next morning with Draco next. "Hey" He said quietly, "How are you feeling you scared me, don't ever do that again." Hermonie laughed, "Sorry, I'll try and control my fainting next time."**

**Madam walked in and said, "We need to have a talk, Mister Malfoy if you would please excuse yourself." Hermonie quickly said "Oh no its ok he can stay I want him to." Madam Pomfrey sighed, "Oh well if you want him to. Hermonie you have a serious issue with you weight your 15 pounds underneath the normal weight of a girl your age, you need to start eating more, there are also some scars on your arms that I noticed when I removed your jacket, and I am very concerned about your well being Miss Granger." Hermonie had already started to tune her out, she started to get dressed, she turned to Madam Pomfrey and said, "Well I will try and eat more and the scars were just an accident over the summer so now that everything is all cleared up I think Ill be on my way now. Thank you and good day." And with that Hermonie rushed off Draco quickly following behind her.**

**Draco pulled her into yet another empty classroom and sat her down in a chair.**

"**How the hell do you know where all these empty classrooms are Malfoy?"**

**Draco laughed, "Well its in the middle of the night so pretty much every classroom is empty." Hermonie sighed, "oh, so what do you want?" "I want to know what's up, something is wrong I can tell so spill."**

**Hermonie took a deep breath, "Well Malfoy there a lot of things wrong like my Dads been raping me since I was five, that's a big one, I cant seem to eat or stop cutting myself, I just found out both my parents are dead and I don't know where I am going to live, there's some other stuff too but those are the main ones. So there you go now you know. Does it make you happy now that you know? Are you proud of yourself because you found out my big secret?" Hermonie said sarcastically.**

"**Well Hermonie thank you for sharing and were going to need to work on some of those things and wow, just wow not really sure how to respond to that. I'm really sorry and that is really crappy and wow. I'm sorry I don't really have anything inspiring and happy to say to that. That will automatically make you feel better, make you want to eat and stop cutting yourself, life just sucks a lot sometimes and yours sucks a lot."**

"**Thanks for the honesty, Draco, so now its your turn spill," Hermonie said annoyed.**

"**Well really all I have is my father beats the crap out of me and is just an ass all around and I don't have a place to live either, I refused the dark mark so yeah."**

**Hermonie gasped, "You refused the dark mark?" Draco sighed, "Yep"**

**AN: Sorry for not updating sooner thanks for all the reviews and support its great.**


	13. Authors note

Hey everybody i just want to say that im sorry for not updating but i just moved and i dont have internet and i wont be getting it till Friday so i wont be updating till then im really sorry and just hang on till Friday thank you for all the support


	14. A date it is then

**Loving the Enemy**

**Chapter 14**

It was the next day after Hermonie and Draco had shared their lovely and crappy live with each other. Hermonie was outside in the courtyard sitting on a bench eating some lunch. It was a beautiful day, probably would be one of the last moderately warm days before winter came. and the weather went to freezing teperatures.But she loved the winter, all the lovely snow that dusted the ground it was quite beautiful.Hermonie's mind was still reeling from the things Draco had shared with her and hermonie had felt a great since she had shared, what had happened in her past and the last couple od days with Draco. She still felt a tiny dit of regret though. What if draco did think she was crazy? What if he told someone?(although he told her many things that he would never do such a thing). She was also confused about how she felt about Draco was he more than just a friend she had wondered. How strongly do i feel about him? Hermonie was almost positive that she liked him quite a bit, she just wasn't sure in what way. She didn't want to make the same mistake that she had made with Victor Crumb. She thought she had liked him but ultimately she had been mistaken, and Draco had been a really good friend to her and he had done so much for lately, he was pretty much the only person she trusted right now. she didn't want to lose that by mucking it up by mistaking her feelings for him as something they weren't but she wondered if maybe it was worth a shot, maybe she would bring up next time they met, hell maybe he would. But there were other things on her mind other than draco Malfoy.

One being this long lost Uncle did she really want to meet him let alone live with him. She wasn't sure about him, surely har parents would have mentioned him, well at least her mom might. Or maybe not who knew with her parents, and why would he never of tried to had made contact before i mean yeah so what my parents didn't talk to him he still could have tried with a birthday card. Plus she wasn't really sure if she could really trust him, i mean really its hard to judge some ones character over a letter and she certainly would not just waltz off to live with him, without knowing anything about him. And then the whole her parents dying was on her mind to, but really Hermonie had come to terms with it quite quickly she wasn't to sad about there departure.

Draco stood silently behind a large pillar, watching Hermonie, he felt slightly like a stalker but he wasn't quite ready to go over to her yet, he was to entranced in his thoughts and it was quite obvious that she was too, and he didn't want to bother her train of thoughts. he stood there watching her and he just couldn't help but think about how beautiful she was, he thought about that quite frequently, he couldn't stop thinking about Hermonie Granger since he first bumped into her on the train. When he first saw that look of desperation, hopelessness, and utter depression on her face. That is when Draco Malfoy decided he would help her and gain her trust, it really would be such a shame if she killed herself and become one of those god awful statistics and that would be the last of her, and he couldn't stand the thought of that, no it just wouldn't no no no . But he also wanted to help her because he saw a little bit of himself.

He used to so scared and depressed he thought of over the summer of how his father had beat the bloody pulp out of him when he had told him that he was refusing the dark mark in JUne, just screaming what an embesole he was and he would rather have the Dark losrd kill him than be shamed like this, but his mother had begged him to be reasonable. Apparentl reasonable was being kicked out, and he had lived on the streets for about a month, until he called his cousin Brian, who was not a magical being at all and had nothing to do with family politics, and Brian was generous and let him stay there until the beginning of school wasn't to far away. But this as just a normal summer to Draco well actually in his book it was better than normal it was quite an extraordinary summer he only got beaten the shit out of once instead of the normal every night, along with some death eaters visiting his room way past visiting hours, but Draco snapped out of it he didn't think about such things anoymore it just was to painful.

Finally Draco decided to make his presence known "hey Hermonie" he said cheerily. Hermonie smiled and responded "Draco, How long have you been standing, hopefully not to long" Draco laughed and said " Well actually IBM not sure i was just admiring, i could have all the time in the world to do that and it still would be enough."

Hermoine blushed a deep scarlet color, Draco started speaking again "I actually want ed to ask you something, i was wondering, please feel to say no but i was wondering if you would go out with me like on a date to hogsmead or something like that. You don't have to, but i would really like it."

Hermonie thought for a moment, "Sure Draco i would love to." Draco's smile immediately deepened. "Saturday good for you?Around 2?". Hermonie smiled again and said "sounds great." Draco nooded and said "Well great cant wait, but i really must get going i have a previous engagement to attend to." Hermonie waved by and thought this feels right, yes this is a good thing. Oh god what am i going to wear i will have to have Ginny help me hopefully she wont be to surprised.

AN: Sorry about the long wait guys, i finally got Internet and its great, so i will be updating as much as possible and it wont be that long of wait again, once again sorry and thank you for all the support and i hope you guys like this chapter. Give me some feedback, on it thanks again.


	15. Frienships Renewed

**Loving the Enemy**

Chapter 15

Hermione got up the Friday morning and smiled the first genuine smile that she had smiled in awhile. She hadn't had any nightmares and tomorrow she had a date with Draco Malfoy, the slytherin prince and another first was she actually felt good, about herself about her life and her future wasn't looking so dreary anymore. She was so excited for tomorrow she could hardly contain it, but she was also extremely nervous. She had no idea where they were going, what to wear, or in fact what to do on this date. Relax Hermione thought to herself I can do this; I'll ask Ginny for help she will know what do, you can do this.

Hermione practically skipped down the hall to Ginny, who was standing with Ron and Harry, Who were staring at her with open mouths.

"Hermione, I…" Harry managed to slip out before closing his mouth.

Harry started again "Hermione, its so great to see you looking so cheery. We were really worried about you."

Ron spoke up at that point "Yeah we were, I'm so glad do see you again, it feels like ages since I've actually seen you. You know since you've mostly been keeping to yourself." He grinned and pulled her into a hug.

Hermione stiffened at first but then relaxed and remembered she was safe these people were her friends who cared about her and loved her. She sighed contentedly, finally she thought, I'm where I belong.

Hermione grinned sheepishly and said, "Well I'm really sorry to have worried you guys so much I just have been going through some things. I needed to be alone…. I had to think about some stuff is all."

Harry started talking to her and said "Hermione you can tell us anything none of us will think any less of you, your one of my best friends were all best friends you don't have to hide anything we will still love you no matter what you tell us."

Tears welled up in her eyes and Harry continued what he was saying,

"But we also understand if you want to keep it to yourself, that's your business and we don't want to pry I just wanted to make sure you know my door is always open at anytime of night or day, I'm here for you."

Hermione was just trying to hold back the tears now and wasn't sure how well it was going, she had forgotten how sweet Harry was, always there for her, any of them. And she realized how much she had missed her friends and that cutting them out of her life was one of the stupidest things she has ever done, ever.

Hermione was crying now, openly not caring who saw her, she pounced on Harry squeezing him tightly, he was hugging her back so fiercely it almost hurt but she didn't care she was just so damn happy she couldn't think about anything else.

Hermione started trying to talk but it just came out as gibberish, Harry shushed her,

"Its alright Hermione you don't have to say anything right now, shush its ok."

Hermione finally choked out what she was trying to say she pulled away from Harry, which was quiet difficult.

"Harry I'm so sorry I hurt you, I'm sorry I hurt all of you. I have so much to tell I don't even know where to start or if I even want to start it just because it would take so long and its hard tale to tell."

Harry stopped her before she started babbling,

"Then we'll start it when your ready, but right now I think I could for a bit to eat, I don't know about the rest of you."

Ron agreed, "Yeah mate that sounds good, I'm starving."

Ron, Harry and Ginny looked at her waiting for an ok, Hermione nodded and they proceeded into the dinning hall. Ron and Harry stuffed themselves with food until they were both moaning from eating too much. Hermione looked over at the slytherin table hoping to see Draco but couldn't find him at the table finally she turned back to Ginny who was staring at her.

"Ginny I've got to ask you something do you mind helping me with something?"

Hermione asked

Ginny Looked at her funny and then replied, "Sure Mione whatever you need."

Hermione and Ginny got up; they said they needed some privacy ad left.

"Ok so spill, what's up?" Ginny asked desperately wanting to know what was going on.

"Well ok I sort of have this date tomorrow and I have no clue what to wear and I'm really nervous, so I need some help." Hermione mumbled quietly under her breath.

Ginny gasped, "date! With who?"

Hermione Bit her lip, "Draco Malfoy"

Ginny looked at her astonished, " Really? Well then we should probably get to it."

Hermione stopped her, "Wait a second that's all?"

Ginny stopped, "Well I cant tell you who to date and its your decision and I trust you know what your doing, so no nothing else, that enough for me."

Hermione smiled, "You're the absolute best you know that?"

Ginny laughed, "Oh yes I know, plus I can't really talk anyways with my current situation. We have so much to talk about. So lets get started."

AN: Hey everybody once agian i have been having stupid computer problems, my deepest apologies and i hope you like the chapter and please review i would really like feedback. Thanks and and once again sorry for the long wait.


	16. Date time

**Loving the Enemy**

Chapter 16

Hermione and Ginny were lying on the floor in the girl's dormitory, uncontrollably laughing.

Hermione finally choked out the words she had been trying to say for ten minutes.

"So you mean you actually went out with Neville and when he tried to kiss you, you threw up on him?" said Hermione who could not contain her laughter

Ginny was laughing and stopped and answered, "well yes, I mean he was very sweet but obviously a mistake I mean were no good for each other, and only threw up because I felt sick from something I had ate, its not that funny."

Hermione gave her a look, Ginny spoke up again "Ok maybe a little."

The laughter finally stopped, Ginny turned to Hermione and said, "Can I ask you something?"

Hermione looked at Ginny for a second taking a deep breathe then answering "Sure."

"You and Draco, How did that even happen I mean he hates mudbloods, no offense to you but that's what he calls you, or at least has ever since he met you, and I was just wandering how he could change so quickly and suddenly like you." Ginny said, her tone cautious and careful not to upset Hermione.

"Well there's some stuff that he went through and I guess he just changed his mind, decided to live a little and stop being such and arrogant little prick. He's really sweet Ginny he really is, I know what you're thinking because I thought the exact same thing. When he first started being nice to me I thought it was all an act or a ploy or something to get close to Harry or something like that, I couldn't understand what he was doing or if he was just playing a game and using me." Hermione paused for a second and then started again,

"Horrible things happened Gin, horrible, awful things happened that I cant or couldn't change and he just understood about all of it, and he was there he helped me. And I could just really he wasn't trying to screw me over and he really wanted to help. He cared and was worried about me. And I care about him too, I care about what happens to him and I want him to be ok. But there are some other feelings there to though, that are there Ginny that I just have to see if they pan out, and yeah maybe it will work out maybe it wont. But I know if it doesn't he'll still be there to take care of me, I'm not sure how I know I just do."

Hermione stopped again and looked at Ginny who was staring intently at her and then replied, " Well that's good enough for me, I hope it works out." She stopped but than started again "Mione like what Harry was saying before, you can tell me anything and if you ever want to talk I'm here for you."

Hermione turned to Ginny; "thanks I appreciate that, so you want to help me with that outfit?"

"Ok let's do this" Ginny got up and walked to Hemione's closet and stated throwing clothes everywhere.

Finally after what it seemed like to be days of searching through clothes, which was actually three hours, Ginny and Hermione found the perfect outfit. The top was a black cotton sweater that draped off her right shoulder, underneath that was a blood red spaghetti strap shirt and black bra. And then she wore black lacey panties and some light blue faded denim jeans that clung perfectly to her curves. Also with some cute red ballet flats.

The Makeup they decided on was basically nothing just some mascara and pink lip-gloss.

Ginny told her she looked absolutely gorgeous without makeup, so why fuss with something she didn't need.

Hermione and Ginny said goodnight. Hermione laid down and hoped sleep would come, but she was too excited for tomorrow to sleep.

Final she drifted off.

In the morning Hermione woke up in the morning got up and got ready slipped into her super cute outfit and was ready to go.

She still had an hour to go before Draco was going be there so she decided to go wander around the grounds. Hermione ran down the stairs and went outside to the courtyard, she loved it out here it was always so beautiful. Hermione wasn't sure what time it was but she had started spacing and realized she might be making her date wait so she started going up to the castle again, when she bumped into someone.

"Oh, sorry. Excuse me I really didn't mean to." Hermione quickly said

"No need to apologize Hermione" Draco said.

"Oh Draco, I was just about to go up to my room but you know I just…"

She stopped talking.

He smiled, " Its fine, Are you ready?"

Hermonie answered shyly "oh yes of course. Where are we going?"

Draco smirked and said "It's a surprise, come on."


	17. Picnics and Stories

**Loving the Enemy**

**Chapter 17**

Draco led Hermione to the end of the school grounds were a picnic basket laid on a deep red blanket that was spread out on the ground, Hermione looked at Draco and said

"Really? I never pictured you as the picnic type of guy, let alone trying to be romantic."

Hermione giggled."

Draco turned to her and started to say something but then stopped and then sat down on the blanket and patted the spot next to him. And started to speak again, "Well I guess I wanted to try extra hard to impress you, plus its not crowded here, no annoying people to interrupt us. It's a beautiful day and I know how much you love it outside."

Hermione turned and smiled to him, "I love it." She simply said.

Draco laughed and said, "Have I told you, that you look amazing yet, because you look amazing."

Hermione blushed a deep scarlet color and then looked over at Draco, she had been so excited she hadn't even properly looked over him. He was wearing some slightly tight light blue denim jeans, and a black muscle t-shirt, that clung to his figure quite nicely.

"You don't look to bad yourself." Hermione said shyly.

They sat there just smiling at each other for a couple of minutes. Draco started talking again, "So are you hungry?"

"Yeah I'm pretty hungry."

"Ok then, lets see what we have here then." Draco started pulling out food from the basket.

He pulled out strawberries, two medium sized sandwiches, two cokes, carrots, grapes, and two cookies.

"Wow, did you fix this yourself." Hermione asked astonished.

"Well yeah I'm friends with some of the house elf's in the kitchen, you know there friends with the house elf's at the manor and they drop by sometimes and I'm just a lot nicer to them then most people are. So they help me out every once in awhile, they let me borrow some food, they are all really quite nice down there in the kitchens."

"Your just full of surprises aren't you Draco, what are you going to shock me with next time Draco?" She asked him teasingly.

"You'd be shocked at some of the things I could tell Hermione, and yeah I am just full of plenty of surprises."

Hermione looked at him funny, "Like what?" She asked him curiously.

"Oh you wouldn't want to know trust me."

"Please" She begged.

"Maybe another time ok, or later, just not right now I don't want to ruin our date is all."

"Ok, sounds good, but I'm holding you to that." She warned him.

Hermione started munching on some carrots, while staring at Draco who ate nothing.

"Aren't you going to eat something?"

"No I brought it all for you."

"What are you trying to do, make me fat? My goodness there is no way I will be able to eat all of this."

He laughed and said "Hermione your skin in bones there's no way this will make you fat just hopefully actually help try and make you look healthy."

She protested, "I look kind of healthy. What are you talking about?"

Her gave her a look.

"Oh ok maybe I don't but still, your not supposed to tell me I don't look healthy, little rude don't you think?"

"No it's just telling the truth and your not hurt at all by it and if you say you are then I know your lying." He stated in a matter of fact tone.

She stared at him for a moment and then replied, "I suppose your right about that, so Draco an interesting point was brought up yesterday by Ginny, how did you change so quickly into biggest ass, who hated me. To someone who's incredibly sweet and actually cares about me and possibly wants to have a relationship?" She stopped and then started again before he could speak. "I mean I know about your father and stuff and you not wanting to be like him, but you were horrible to a lot of people and I don't know what made you think we could be friends or what made you care about me in the first place?"

Draco started and then paused with a thoughtful expression and then started to speak again, "Well I just saw you that day on the train I mean I hadn't planned on this happening really I didn't just decide one day out of the blue during my summer break that I was going to save you from yourself, it just happened. I saw you on the train and I saw that desperate look in your eyes, the pained expression on your face and I knew I had to help you. And once I start something I'm going to finish it no matter what, and of course I care about you it just came naturally after I decided to save you, just how it works I suppose. As for liking you well you're the cause of that."

"What do you mean, I'm the cause of that?" Hermione said taken aback by what he had said.

"Well I mean your gorgeous, incredibly smart, strong willed and independent, how could I resist such charming qualities?"

Hermione giggled, "Well I guess you would have to be crazy if you didn't consider those charming qualities."

Hermione stopped talking for a while and they sat silently basking in each other's presence. Hermione spoke again shattering the silence between them, "Draco what happened to you over the summer I mean exactly what happened, you of course know you don't have to answer but I would like to know."

"Well my father's always been cruel, but not like this, not like this summer, the Dark Lord and him had patiently awaited my answer about the dark mark, I was just bidding my time last year hoping for any sort of luck that might get me out of it, but no such luck had come. So I gave them answer and to say they were displeased would be an understatement. My father's beaten me before and pretty badly I've had to be magically healed several times because of his beatings and Severus Snape has visited a lot because of it to and that's a lot of the reason why we are so close. Well anyways once I told them, the Dark Lord dismissed me, he was obviously furious and I knew my father was going to be punished so I ran to my room and I had packed all my things the night before so I was ready to go. But my father apparated in front of me and prevented me from leaving, he grabbed my hair and dragged me down to the dungeons, were he chained me to the wall."

Draco stopped for a moment breathing deeply and running his hand through his hair, by now he looked deeply troubled his face had gone dark and looked like his eyes were full of unshed tears. Hermione touched his arm cautiously urging him to go on. It wasn't till this moment that Hermione realized how incredible Draco was at concealing his emotion she was amazed about how he kept all of this bottled up.

Draco shuttered a little and then finally continued but now his voice was smaller almost a whisper, "After he chained me to the wall he started to beat me, harder and harder, punches and kicks were coming from every direction, and the entire he was just screaming about what an insolent little git I was. How I wasn't worthy to be his son, and he would make me pay. Finally I just went limp zoned him and everything out but the pain was unbearable, I was starting to have trouble breathing I passed out. I wasn't passed out very long before I was abruptly woken up I was healed perfectly but I was till chained up, and he was furious I had been so weak to pass out. I heard I him scream crucio, for all I know it could have been minutes but it felt like hours and the pain was excruciating. At that point I didn't care anymore I screamed and screamed until I could no longer and then it stopped and the beatings went on. This went on for possibly five days I do not know; my mother brought me little scraps of food. Finally the Dark Lord was out of the house and my father had left. My mother healed me the best she could and then gave me some money, I grabbed my stuff and left, and that was that."

Draco finished his story; Hermione looked at him with tears in her eyes but was not able to speak. So she just grabbed a hold of him and pulled him into a tight embrace. And that's how they stayed, holding each other until the sun set and they went back to the castle hand in hand.

AN: You guys have been amazing, thank you for all the reviews I really appreciate the support it's wonderful so keep on reading and reviewing love to hear your thoughts on it. Oh and thank you for bearing my spelling I know sometimes it's hard to read, I'm a horrible speller I'm trying to get better.

Heidi191976- you have suggested some brilliant things and yeah I'm going to definitely out some of that into the story.

SexxiKitty- I know what you mean I always have such a hard time finding stories with him as good guy, it's a pain because I love nice Draco.


End file.
